


Dream SMP Thanksgiving dinner

by Respect_me_karen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is a god, Food Fight, Gen, Passive-aggression, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tommy and tubbo are friends dang it, takes place within the smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Respect_me_karen/pseuds/Respect_me_karen
Summary: Phil just wants a nice family dinner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Dream SMP Thanksgiving dinner

Phil was waiting in the kitchen ready to get the pie crust out of the fridge when he heard the door open.

“I’ll get it, Phil!” Wilbur floated over to the door of Phil’s house. When he opened the door he was greeted by Technoblade looming over the doorway, “Hello, Techno! Isn’t Tommy with you?” Techno rolled his eyes and lifted his left arm to reveal Tommy huddled under his cloak.

“I got cold on the way here,” Tommy mumbled while glaring at Wilbur in the nice, warm house. Phil smiled to himself, maybe just maybe they would have a nice thanksgiving for once.

Then Tubbo walked in. And Techno shifted in his chair, clearly getting ready to pull out his sword. Phil gave him a stern look, making Techno take his hand off the hilt. 

“Hey Techno!” Tubbo waved from the entryway. He was carrying a bowl of mashed potatoes, the bowl had little painted bees on it.

“Tubbbo.” Techno gruffed from where he was sat in the living room. Tubbo just nodded and moved to the kitchen where Tommy was waiting behind the door to scare him. Techno later heard a high pitched “TOMMY” come from the kitchen, which surely meant the two youngest members of the family would be causing chaos in no time.

Phil’s house was very small; the living room sofa was big enough for three normal people or Techno and one other person if he was feeling generous. That, unfortunately, meant that there was basically nowhere to hide from someone. Someone like your nephew and his… Dream?

“Hi, uncle Techno!” Fundy greeted after walking into the house

“Your boyfriend is homeless Fundy,” Techno said deadpan not even looking up from his book titled  _ How Not To Kill Yourself: A Survival Guide for Imaginative Pessimists _ .

“I’m not homeless Technoblade!” Dream yelled

“IVE NEVER SEEN YOUR HOUSE”

Phil sighed, maybe it wouldn’t be quiet after all. Perhaps a game would calm them down while the turkey was still in the oven.

For some reason unknown to anyone present that night Tommy suggested a game of Uno. That quickly proved to be a bad idea. After Dream played a stacked plus two on Tommy, things came to a head.

“Dream. You’re a dickhead did you know that?” Tommy stated while drawing his cards. Techno happily cut in with his remark.

“THAT’S RIGHT TOMMY AND HE DOESN’T HAVE A HOUSE”

“I HAVE A HOUSE” Dream shouted back.

“OH YEAH? FUNDY HAVE YOU EVER BEEN TO HIS HOUSE?” Everyone’s heads spun to Fundy.

“Well, I, uh, have not,” Fundy started slipping down in his chair to avoid any of the rage coming off of Techno and Dream at that moment. Words were tossed and punches were nearly thrown until Phil came carrying the turkey and its tryptophans that would hopefully end most of the fighting. That is of course assuming that they’ll make it through dinner.

It started off fairly well, that is until Fundy wanted some mashed potatoes, “Hey Tommy, can you pass the potatoes?”

“Can you fall in love with someone who isn’t in love with someone else?” Tommy shot back without really thinking about what would happen after his words left his mouth. Fundy’s eyes went wide with shock and Techno choked on his drink. Tommy seemed to realize how harsh it really sounded and handed over the bowl without another word. And ever oblivious to the oblivious tension Wilbur spoke up, “Hey Techno pass the butter.”

“You have to not blow up L’manburg first.”

“You set off two withers.” Wilbur objected.

“Fair enough.” Techno passed the butter.

Phil could sense the tension slowly building so he decided to speak up to hopefully revive some tension, “Well, I’d like to thank you guys for coming over here this year-”

“Phil, you are on house arrest,” Tommy butt in, shooting a glare over to Tubbo and Fundy.

“Anyway, it really means a lot to me that we’re able to have a nice night with all on us together,” Phil turns his gaze to Techno, “even if some of you ignored my request to leave weapons at home.”

And for a few moments, it was calm as they all gave Phil the few moments of silence he clearly wanted. But that moment didn’t last very long.

“Maybe next year we can do it at Dream’s house,” Techno smirked from behind his glass, “oh wait,”

“I HAVE A HOUSE!” Dream shouted yet again at the continued notion that he didn’t have a house.

“Where is it then?” Techno shot back.

“I’m not telling you!” Techno grinned in victory, a very smug grin with all his teeth showing.

“Y’ALL ARE SCARED FOR A GREEN HOMELESS MAN!” Techno laughed in Dream’s face, the other seething. All it would take is one more thing to set him off and Techno was just wanting for him to snap. And then, at the worst possible time, the door opened.

“AY!!!! WHATS UP” The ghost of Mexican Dream bust through the door.

“YES!” Tommy there his hands up in the air, clearly excited to see him.

“Why is he here?” Dream was rubbing his eyes with his left hand while his right hand was wrapped around his sword.

“Oh! I invited him!” Wilbur spoke up, floating over to greet his friend. That was all it took for Dream to slip up. Just what Techno was waiting for.

“Wilbur! It looks like a nice time for a walk.” Dream said in an over cherry voice and snapped his fingers, causing a downpour.

“That’s it.” Techno got up from his chair sword ready in his hand. Dream quickly followed suit as techno lept over the table. Phil watched on, head in his hands. 

Chaos broke out quickly as everyone else grabbed anything that could be remotely used as a weapon: food, plates, silverware, and drinks, were all options. And there was nowhere to hide. 

At one point Tommy grabbed the gravy and threw it without knowing who it would hit, the answer to that question was Tubbo. Tubbo responded by grabbing a handful of stuffing and hit Tommy square in the face. They stared at each other for a while before Tubbo broke out in giggles, Tommy quickly following suit in his own fit of laughter.

Meanwhile at Skeppy’s house he, Bad, Sapnap, George, Karl, and Quackity were all laughing at a joke Quackity made about George crashing the dinner.

“I mean this is much better than going with Dream to Phil’s house,” George laughed.

“No one disagrees with you on that one.” Karl clapped his hand on George’s shoulder.

“I wonder what those muffin-heads are doing right now?” Bad wondered out loud

Back at Phil’s house Tommy and Tubbo have teamed up against the others, hiding behind the chairs as best as they could.

“Techno! What the fuck!” Dreamed yelled from the living room, “Did you just throw a knife?”

“Sure did!” Techno gruffed as he picked up another one, this one pinned Dream’s hoodie to the wall behind him.

Eventually, they all calmed down, mainly because there was no more food to use. Phil was able to talk techno not to stab Dream and to let him down from where he was pinned to the wall.

Once everyone left, with them helping to clean up of course. Phil sat down on his sofa and sighed. Maybe it wasn’t perfect but it could’ve been worse.


End file.
